


To be welcomed with an open heart

by bouenkyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou/pseuds/bouenkyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei has quite the open heart to accept the boy who fell through an invisible hole in the ceiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be welcomed with an open heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icespyders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icespyders/gifts).



> Inspired by icespyders prompt, I was able to write again thanks to it. I hope you enjoy this story. 
> 
> I started writing this on a whim as an exercise to beat writer's block and I ended up wanting to explore this idea further, so look forward to more chapters! Big thanks to Tari for looking this over, giving me her helpful insight and providing a summary as well.

One day, Tadashi fell out of the sky.

It spooked him; it was the first time that ever happened to someone. And what surprised him the most was that he was safe. He didn’t even know there was another world below.

He landed awkwardly in a large room full of desks and chairs, but no people—except for a blond boy with huge earphones and perplexed golden eyes.

“Sorry!”

That was the first thing Tadashi spoke, and to his astonishment, the boy seemed to understand.

“Where did you come from?” The boy asked, slowly, like coming out of a sleeping state. Tadashi smiled and simply pointed upwards. The boy looked up and raised his eyebrows— there wasn’t even a hole in the ceiling.

And that’s how their friendship started.

*

“Tadashi!”

A woman’s voice came from kitchen while he was making his bed. He quickly grabbed his bag and rushed downstairs, skipping every two steps. Kei was already sitting at the table with a steaming bowl of rice in hand; they exchanged quick nods before Tadashi sat down.

“So? Excited about school here?” Kei’s mother inquired as she set plates in front of Tadashi.

He nodded cheerfully as he grabbed the bowl of rice. He practically moaned at the first mouthful—the food was the one thing that always made him almost pleasantly dizzy with how flavorful and rich it was compared to where he came from.

“My mom made arrangements so we could be in class together. If you don’t understand anything, you can always come to me.” Kei spoke softly while he stood up and picked his empty dishes with muted clinks and clatters.

“Ok, thanks! Thank you as well, Tsukishima-san, sorry for the trouble.” Tadashi followed Kei with his gaze as he set the plates on the sink and ran water to clean them with a fluffy object that foamed. Tadashi made a mental note to do the same thing when he finished.

“No problem, you’re quite the polite child, Tadashi!” she exclaimed as she sat down next to him to start her own breakfast.

“If only Kei would learn something from you,” she hummed and Tadashi couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips when he heard Kei scoff at her.

They left for school soon after.

“Are you sure it’s fine to stay with you?” Tadashi asked Kei when they were outside his house. He had been around this world for only about three days and somehow his new friend had managed to easily incorporate him in his life as if he had always expected him.

“Yeah, it’s fine, I told my mom you’re some foreign guy from an exchange program. If she asks anything, just say you’re an American-born Japanese and that’s all.”

“Sure!” Tadashi nodded, shuffling his feet. They looked strange inside the shoes, it was the second time he had worn them since he had fallen out of the sky. They were comfortable and made walking easier, but he couldn’t calm down because his toes felt slightly constricted.

A quick thought about the previous conversation suddenly flashed in his mind.

“Kei, what’s ‘foreign’?” He asked, and felt embarrassed when Kei chuckled lightly before he went to explain.

*

Days passed and Kei spent the time teaching Tadashi everything he could about the world under the sky. He mostly talked about history and science, the two subjects he knows the most, and then he explained a bit of the human behavior and cultural practices. He found out then that Tadashi was already knowledgeable in science, and Kei couldn’t help but be impressed with his knowledge. Kei wondered at the world where Tadashi came from, but he didn’t ask about it. _Too soon_ , he thought.

At some point, Kei showed him pictures of his older brother who’s away in college, to explain the concept of family, then he had to explain what college is and Tadashi was puzzled with all the little systems used in this world to spread information and knowledge. He almost got an overwhelming headache when Kei started to explain the stuff he calls the internet—It was both attractive and scary to have access to communication with the people around the world, and he couldn’t imagine what it was like to have such an opportunity.

 Unlimited access to information, especially about how things were in the past on this world, was what attracted him the most. That way, he figured he could learn faster, and he asked Kei to show him how to use it. Tadashi took the time to explain to Kei that he only knew the people in the aisle where he lived in a building in the sky, about 15 individuals top, most of them male and only two females.

Kei observed him thoughtfully while he talked, absorbing all the information. Afterwards he only made a quiet comment—Tadashi spoke in a peculiar way, using very specialized or even clinical terms sometimes, but other times be sounded extremely innocent. Kei liked that, he admitted, Tadashi was a giant jigsaw puzzle with very different pieces that he had to collect and place together. It wasn’t the mystery that made him so appealing, it was how he could easily adapt and accept his new reality despite the glaring differences with his own world.

They kept going on their day-to-day life like this, just going to school and visiting libraries, museums, parks and sometimes the cinema on their free time. Kei also helped him do his homework, but to Tadashi’s relief, school wasn’t so tough as long as he paid attention.

They had a system to receive knowledge in the sky, too, but it was structured in a way that each person sought what they wanted to learn, and Tadashi was grateful that he had already researched all of the current material they were learning, so he was sure the knowledge part wasn’t going to be a problem.

What really intimidated him was the social aspect of it—that was what really made him anxious as his experience with learning in the sky was not social at all, they studied in secluded rooms.

When he explained this to Kei, Kei seemed thoughtful for a moment and then a bit envious of the fact that they studied in isolation.

“It’s probably the best way to learn. Here everyone gets distracted all the time, it’s bothersome,” he murmured.

“Right? Though this isn’t so bad, I mean I can discuss with you what I learn, it was impossible to do that back home,”

Kei’s eyes widened slightly at the mention of the world ‘home’.

“Do—Do you miss it?” Kei murmured, eyes looking intently into Tadashi’s.

Tadashi started and immediately looked troubled, like that was the one question he didn’t have the answer for.

“I’m having lots of fun here every day,” he explained, “I don’t exactly miss it, but I do know I’ll have to go back at some point.”

Kei sat there without saying anything for a long time; face blank, but eyes thoughtful. Tadashi carefully eyed him, wondering what was going on in his mind. He seriously hoped that his sincere answer was satisfying. Kei finally nodded once to himself before standing up and grabbing his bag.

“We’ll have to make the best of this time, then. Let’s go,”

The statement came in the same drawled tone Kei used to explain homework, but the worlds were loaded with a different meaning—the certainty that Tadashi was a wanted and welcomed company, but also the acceptance of his decision to go back someday. 

Tadashi quickly grabbed his bag and followed Kei—to his new home.


End file.
